


Immortalys

by exilefromlife



Series: Legacy [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chronic Pain, Kissing, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: Prince Varian of Blackrock Mountain and Andagos of the blue dragonflight finally get married.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Legacy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673437
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Immortalys

“You look lovely.” Andagos says from the bed, sheet pooled around his hips still. He yawns and Varian rolls his eyes at him in the mirror. Unlike the customs of the black dragonflight, the ones for the blue dragonflight were simple. He’d eventually roll out of bed, slip into his clothes, and be done.

Varian, on the other hand, had _standards_ to uphold. He smiles at his lover and soon-to-be husband. “I’d better with how long it’s taken to put all of this on.” He tries to clip the choker around his neck and hisses as his fingers spasm and the gold falls to the floor with a clang. “Damn.”

Andagos slips from the bed and strides over, swiping the choker from the floor. He closes it around Varian’s neck, then takes his hand and presses his lips to the shaking fingers. “Bad day?”

“Mm.” The spark of arcane magic from his lover’s lips does help ease the pain in his nerves. They’d never quite been the same since the incident at Grim Batol--which had worked, thank you very much. Some days were fine, only minor tremors in his hands giving him away. Other days…

“How bad?”

Varian sighs. Other days were bad enough that Andagos had to ask that question. His heart didn’t always keep up with him, resulting in fainting spells at the most inconvenient times. Once during a lovely night was enough to make the question a habit. “Just a bit shakier than normal. I’ll be fine as long as my goblet’s not overfilled.”

The blue dragon kisses his shaking fingertips again, smiling. “We’ll just have to have one of the servants stay nearby to refill it often.”

His fingers twitch violently and he yanks his hand away to shake it down by his side. The energy from beneath his feet touches him carefully, taking away even more of the pain. The violent storm that his actions had created didn’t come from the earth, after all. “Likely a good plan.”

Andagos places a hand on Varian’s chin and turns his head so he can look at his face. “Darling, please don’t push yourself. Everyone will understand if we postpone--”

“ _No!”_ He shouts, blushing when it comes out louder than he intended. Five, four, three, two, one--

A knock sounds on the door to their chambers, and his fathers voice comes through from the other side. “Varian?”

“Dammit.” He mutters. To Andagos, he says, “Go put on a robe, Father’s going to come in if we let him or not.”

His lover sighs and does as he’s told. When he sits back on the bed, Varian walks over to the door. It’s an unexpectedly difficult process, so he knows he’s pale and glassy-eyed when he opens the door for his father.

Anduin looks him up and down and raises an eyebrow. The door is opened enough for him to enter, and he does so quickly. Varian closes the door and is grateful when his father helps him over to a chair. “You’ve been pushing yourself.”

“What else am I supposed to do today?” He snaps in reply. The cool look he gets back is as much scolding as he needs. “I--”

“I was the same way after my own accident.” The human says carefully. “I was furious that my body didn’t work the same way it used to. But, Varian, your body’s still healing. It’s only been a year.”

“I hate it.” He says with a whine.

His father takes his hand and pats it, Light soothing him as the subtle spell works its way through his body. “It could be worse.”

 _Ouch_. He walked right into that trap. By the not-so-subtle chuckle from the bed, Andagos knows it as well. “Low blow.”

Anduin smiles at him, a smug, victorious thing. “If I promise not to rumple you too much, could I take a look at you?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Nope.”

“Fine.” He opens the sheer silk of his shirt and tries to remain still so his father can examine him with his magic. He fails instantly, yelping when he places a hand over his heart. “Titans, are your hands _ever_ warm?! Every damn time, fuck!”

“You sound like your papa.” The human makes a noncommittal noise and removes his hand, tugging the silk back into place. “I’ll send him in, in fact. Someone has to get you looking like the prince I know you have buried somewhere in this mess. Andagos, why don’t I help you with your own outfit? You’ll be hard-pressed to keep up with my son, you know.”

Varian and the blue dragon exchange a look. Andagos stands and gathers his wedding things before kissing Varian gently. “I won’t be far if you need me.”

“Thank you.” He leans into Andagos’ hand when it cups his cheek, and then his lover’s being swept out of the room by his father.

He’s only alone for a moment or two before his papa enters in a grand flurry of silk and makeup. It would be an elegant motion if he didn’t look so worried. Varian braces himself.

“You look both wonderful and like shit at the same time.”

“Thanks.”

Wrathion sits down on the chair next to him and watches him for a bit before he shrugs. “Your top is backwards.”

“ _What?!”_ The younger dragon looks down, sees what his papa means, and whimpers. “I tried…”

His papa’s rich laugh prevents the mood from souring any further, and takes a hold of Varian’s arm. “Come on, let’s get you fixed up.”

Varian gives him a perplexed look as he stands. “You’re not going to tell me to move the wedding?”

“No.” Wrathion says simply. “But I want you to promise me to take it easy and to talk to your father if you feel particularly bad, alright?”

“Papa, I always feel particularly bad.” He admits with a frown. He hears the click of his papa’s tongue and is pushed to stand in front of the mirror. When the older dragon steps next to him, his expression isn’t one of exasperation, but _pride_.

“I know life got very difficult for you after Grim Batol. But when I see you, I see all the strength of our flight. No matter how many times your body screamed at you to stop, to just give up--” His voice catches, eyes welling up with tears, before he shakes his head and soldiers on. “--you have never once stopped fighting. You, my darling, my heir, are the strongest person I know. I am so fucking _proud_ of you, Varian, for everything that you do.”

Varian sees the tears in his own eyes and looks up to try to stop them from spilling forth. His papa takes his head in his hands and pulls him forward until they’re pressed together. He knows how loved he is, especially in this moment, and stops trying not to cry. This one single gesture, the same one he and all his siblings grew up with, means the world to him. He realizes there’s no point in hiding that from his papa.

“You used to do this when we were in our eggs…then when we were hatchlings, I remember seeing you for the first time and you didn’t even hesitate. I grew up knowing how much you loved all of us, and I want you to know how much that means to me.” He sniffles and laughs when the older dragon does the same. “I’ve never thanked you…for everything you do for us.”

Wrathion breaks the contact and looks at him, startled. “You don’t--”

“I know, but I am. I’ve put you through so much…breaking my wing, the Oculus, breaking my _other_ wing, running away almost constantly, then--” He hesitates, never having said it aloud before. “--then _dying_.”

The older dragon makes an agonized noise. “Varian--”

“Titans, I’ve been a fucking _disaster_ my entire life, and all you do is keep lifting me up and I’m so _grateful_ , you have no idea…” He feels his heart stutter, legs giving out, and he takes deep breaths to make the darkness creeping into the edges of his vision fade away. Wrathion is there, kneeling in front of him, ever graceful despite the worry lining his features. Varian simply keeps his breathing steady as his heart’s rhythm settles. “Papa, _thank you_.”

“Oh my darling.” He’s wrapped up in a loving embrace and rocked gently until he pushes away. Wrathion presses his hand to his son’s chest and nods. “Working yourself into a tizzy isn’t going to get you out of fixing you up for your wedding, you do know that right?”

Varian laughs breathlessly. “Believe it or not, I _do_ want your help.”

“Good, because you’re a mess. Everyone would think Andagos was marrying an imposter. Now,” He wipes his face again. “Seeing as you’ve completely ruined _my_ makeup, you have to show off for both of us.”

\--

By the time the vows are said and done-- _finally_ \--and they sit down for the banquet, Varian is completely exhausted. He knows what he’d promised Wrathion, but getting up to get his father was just _not_ going to happen. However, he now has a lovely husband and leans against him heavily. Anyone watching them would view it as a romantic gesture, but Andagos tenses beneath him.

“Varian?” Titans bless him, there’s not a hint of worry in his voice. “Tired?”

“Mm. More than I ought to be. Could you be a dear and fetch Father for me?” He lifts his hand from his lap, drawing his husband’s gaze down to see how badly he’s shaking.

Andagos pushes him back upright and kisses him--getting plenty of hoots from their guests--before standing to fetch Anduin, who’s standing near Kalecgos as other guests find their places. Varian can see when his father turns to look at him and nods in his direction. It takes some time for him to make his way over with the crowd, but he gets there before Varian starts to feel like he might be ill.

“Is it just the makeup making you look alright?” His father asks as he pushes the Light into his hands. He changes his grip to press against the pulse point on his wrist and shrugs. “Not too bad, right?”

Varian shakes his head. “Just shaking more because I’m tired…”

“I remember my own wedding. Your papa and I slept the entire night _and_ the next day. I’d say you’re doing a bit better than we did.” He holds onto his son’s hand and smiles. “I’ll check in often, if you won’t be embarrassed by it.”

“Never embarrassed by you. Papa, maybe, but not you.” He hugs his father as they laugh, letting him go some short time later so he can return to his own seat. He keeps an eye on him, waiting for the moment he passes that bit on to the older dragon, and isn’t disappointed. Wrathion meets his gaze and rolls his eyes at him, shaking his head.

The next few hours go by in a blur, made easier by the frequent visits from his father that manage to keep him upright, the many loving kisses and touches from his husband, and the fun conversations from their many guests. He gets teased relentlessly by his youngest siblings until they’re shooed off to bed, but he’s glad for their participation in the festivities.

He’s very grateful when Andagos yawns loudly and grins down at him before addressing their guests. “Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but my husband and I are going to bed before we fall asleep in our wine. Please, excuse us.”

There’s loud cheering that Varian’s vaguely aware of, and then he’s swept up into Andagos’ broad arms and kissed soundly. He doesn’t know if he makes a noise--he’s sure he does--but the cheers grow louder and follow them into the hallway. Varian tucks his head against his husband’s shoulder and sighs.

“Too much?” The blue dragon asks.

“No.”

Andagos smirks. “Not enough?”

“Yes.” He bites his lip and sighs again. “Ugh, but us doing anything tonight would involve me asking Father for a more durable spell than what he’s been giving me.”

“I’ve already asked so you wouldn’t have to.” His husband’s smirk grows, and Varian falls a little bit more in love with him. “But you’re under strict instructions to take off your makeup before he gets to our chambers.”

He realizes that that’s probably because his parents know he likely won’t be in any shape to get back out of bed to do it afterwards. He looks at his shaking hands and sighs again. “You might want to ask for my papa as well…there’s no way I can--”

“He already did, darling.” His papa’s voice calls from behind them. Varian sits up and peers over Andagos’ shoulder and sees Wrathion following them. “I solemnly swear to not stay longer than it takes to get that kohl off your eyes and wash your face.”

“Thank you, Papa.” He says quietly, sinking back down to hide his blush. He didn’t like others having to help him do things, but he knows he needs the help. At least with the older dragon, he knew he was happy to help.

It _is_ embarrassing to sit there in his chambers while his face is wiped clean, gently washed, and carefully moisturized. It feels nice enough, his papa’s touch careful to mind the pressure against his skin. It feels nicer to have his forehead kissed and hear his quick footsteps fading out as he leaves. His father enters the room a few moments after and smiles at him wordlessly, Light making his fingertips glow as he spends several seconds casting a powerful spell on him. His forehead is kissed again, and finally he and his husband are alone.

Andagos sweeps him into his arms again, depositing him carefully onto their bed and watching him like a predator watches their prey. Varian feels goosebumps prickle over his skin as his husband continues looking at him. The blue dragon’s gaze rakes over him as he starts to undress, tossing his shirt off to the side before climbing onto the beg and crawling over him.

Varian can’t help but respond to him, latching onto his shoulders for the leverage to pull himself up and kiss him, tongue licking over his lips in encouragement. Andagos opens his mouth and lets the smaller dragon lick into it with a moan. They stay like that until Varian can’t hold himself up any longer and flops onto the bed.

His husband nuzzles against him, nipping along his jawline until Varian’s breath hitches. Andagos freezes and pushes away to look at him. “Still good?”

“Very. Just--” He can feel his heart racing and breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth in practiced motions until it calms. “Just be careful? You might need to go slowly tonight.”

The blue dragon smiles, diving back in to kiss his neck, licking over where he’d mark him when his heart could finally take it. “I can do that. May I take these off?” He runs a hand over his clothes.

Varian nods eagerly. The silk around his torso is unpinned and opened, Andagos kissing the exposed skin he reveals. His strong arms pull the smaller dragon up enough to pull the silk out from behind him, then set him back down just as gently. Varian thinks he’s going to go straight for his pants next, but a sweep of his tongue over a sensitive nipple has him crying out, hand flying to the back of the blue dragon’s head and keeping him there. Each lick and suck goes straight to his groin, and he knows Andagos can feel his erection against his thigh.

“Andagos, mm, need you in me sooner rather than later, if you please.” He makes no move to release his lover’s dark blue hair, however. The result is a sharp bite and Varian rubbing himself against Andagos’ thigh as he cries out again.

The blue dragon pulls back and takes a hold of Varian’s pants. “Deep breaths, then we can continue.”

He nods and follows directions, once more settling his struggling heart. He’s sure he’d be passing out without the Light coursing through his veins, but has no time to think on that as his hips are lifted and pants removed and tossed away to join his shirt on the floor somewhere. Varian has to close his eyes to keep breathing or the look in Andagos’ eyes would have him right back where they’d been.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees his husband between his legs, pouring slick over his fingers. He must have summoned it, as Varian never felt him move. Either that, or he just didn’t notice…entirely possible, with his condition. He’s barely able to lift his legs to drape them over Andagos’ shoulders, but the look of surprise he gets makes the momentary pain in his back worth it.

“ _Look_ at you, oh, Varian, you are beautiful.”

Varian purrs as his husband pushes a slick finger into him easily. He’s still loose from when Andagos fucked him the night before and fingered him that morning. It feels good, them going so slowly, taking their time. He doesn’t like the reason for it, but he’ll still enjoy it.

Andagos fucks him with the one finger carefully, then adds a second as Varian’s cock begins to leak. This time, he curls them straight into the smaller dragon’s prostate and Varian throws his head back with a loud moan. His husband repeats the motion over and over again, a third finger joining the first two, and Varian has to quickly gasp out for him to wait.

His lungs _burn_ , heart beating rabbit-quick in his chest, and he has trouble drawing enough breath to calm himself. It isn’t until the blue dragon kisses the inside of his thigh that Varian can gather himself enough to no longer wheeze. Andagos wouldn’t take him too far, would always wait for him, both things for which he was immeasurably grateful. He takes another breath, then nods for his husband to continue.

This time, Andagos just stretches him, avoiding his prostate so as to not excite him too quickly again. He gets to four fingers before the blue dragon removes them and pours the viscous liquid over his cock. “Ready?”

Varian nods, unable to speak. Andagos’ hair tumbles forward over his shoulders as he lines himself up and slowly presses into the black dragon beneath him. It’s a practiced movement, one they’ve done so often, and he reaches up to wrap his arms around his husband’s shoulders as Andagos bottoms out with a groan.

“Feel good?” Andagos asks, watching him carefully.

He nods, using his leverage to thrust himself down on the thick cock inside him. He’s purring, has been since the first touch of the cock against his hole, and his husband looks pleased.

“Words not working?”

“Mm-mm.”

“I’ll be careful, then.”

Oh, and he is, moving so slowly and gently, shallow thrusts deepening as Varian starts moaning and whimpering. The black dragon can’t help his reaction, needing all his husband can give him but unable to get it. He tries to move a leg to hitch it over Andagos’ hip, but it just knocks against the blue dragon’s leg and causes Varian to hiss in pain. Andagos, though, is well-versed enough in his movements that he reaches down and supports his thigh, changing the angle just enough that he hits Varian’s prostate each time he slides back in.

It takes a few more thrusts before Varian taps him on the shoulder to get him to stop. His husband touches the side of his neck and nods, also breathing hard.

“Do you need me to stay still?” He shakes his head a little. “Just move a little?”

He nods, and Andagos obliges, head of his cock still pressing in all the right places, but the smaller movements cause him to only rub against him, rather than the harsher full thrusts. He whimpers and drags a hand down to hold his own cock, but the blue dragon gentle removes it and replaces it with his own, stroking him slowly and rubbing his thumb over the slit. Varian sobs when his hips roll of their own accord, holding on even tighter. He stays like that until it goes from _too much_ to _not enough_ and presses his leg tighter against the other dragon’s hips.

Andagos thrusts harder again, angling himself differently until Varian is only uttering a punched-out “ah, ah, ah.”

“Let go, my love. I’ve got you.” Andagos leans down and sucks a bruise into his neck, pressing into his slit harder with his thumb at the same time, and Varian comes over his hand with a silent scream. His husband continues fucking him through it before his motions become erratic and he lets out his own drawn-out moan as he fills Varian eagerly.

He’s not sure if he feels light-headed from the orgasm or from his heart not working properly, so Varian just lies there as Andagos pulls out and goes to fetch a cloth to clean them both up. He’s still a little out of it when he’s pulled against his husband’s chest, but he manages to vocalize a little to reassure him.

“There you are. How do you feel?”

“Mm…” He works to find his words and finally gets his mouth to obey his commands. “Good…sore. But good.”

“The rest of you?”

“Rebellious as usual.” He can snuggle against his husband, though, so he’s less put out than he normally would be.

“Of course.” Andagos yawns into Varian’s blond hair. “Sorry.”

The yawn’s contagious, Varian burying his in Andagos’ chest. “It’s okay. I love you.” He closes his eyes and feels himself tucked closer. It should be stifling, but he’s just comfortable, safe in his husband’s arms.

Another yawn from the blue dragon, and he kisses Varian’s head. “I love you too.”

Varian sleeps better that night than he has since his accident.


End file.
